


Gold Bricking

by lil_1337



Category: FAKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Dusty.  This prompt was something silly with Dee/Ryo, or Quatre/Trowa, your choice - "How DID that stain get on your suit jacket?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Bricking

“One Chai latte with skim milk.” Dee set the cup down on his partner’s desk balancing it precariously on a stack of folders.

Turning his back he made his way around Ryo’s desk to his own. There was a yelp of displeasure that was followed by a glare Dee could feel settling between his shoulder blades. Both of them brought a smile of sheer glee to his lips. His partner was so easy to tweak if you knew his weaknesses which was why doing just that was one of Dee’s favorite pastimes.

“You were supposed to be back an hour ago. I finished the report on the pawnshop robberies and turned it into Rose.” Ryo’s tone left no room for doubt that he was not happy about this turn of events. “You remember? The one /we/ were going to write together.”

Ignoring the inflection and significant looks from his partner Dee settled in his chair and sipped his coffee. The look of bliss that crossed his face spoke strongly of a caffeine addict who had just gotten his fix. “I couldn’t help it. It took a while for the uniforms to come after the guy tried to hold up the coffee shop.” When Ryo opened his mouth to protest Dee waved a hand at him. “They only let me go because I told them my partner was waiting for his chai and I had a report to write. If there is one thing a cop knows it‘s that you don‘t leave your partner hanging.”

“Hold up, right. That is one of your worst excuses yet. I bet you were up on the roof smoking so you wouldn’t have to help me with the paperwork.” Ryo leaned forward then frowned. “What is that stain on your jacket and how did it really get there?”

“What stain?” Dee purposely ignored the first part of Ryo’s comment to focus on the first. He pulled his suit coat away from his body and studied the bold plaid for any sign of injury. Noticing a collection of small brown dots he swore under his breath and rubbed at them with a napkin. “It must have happened when the clerk threw coffee on the guy.”

“Give it a rest. You spilled coffee on yourself, didn’t you?” Dee could see the gears going in Ryo’s head as he reworked his weekend agenda to schedule in a visit to the dry cleaner.

“Laytner! There’s a uniform downstairs looking for you. He said he has a statement for you to sign.” Both men jumped at the sound of The Badger’s voice from the doorway. “Make it quick. You waste too much damn time as it is.”

Ryo’s jaw dropped and then his mouth snapped shut with a snap. Dee shrugged and winked as he set down his cup and headed for the door completely missing the way Ryo’s eyes narrowed as the detective in him snapped to attention. “You heard the boss man.”

Slipping out into the hallway he let the smirk he had been holding back loose. The look on Ryo’s face made the twenty bucks he’d paid the other cop worth every penny.


End file.
